Zachary Sparkle: The Next Generation of Chaos
by The Terror of Dimensions
Summary: Zachary Chaotix Sparkle, his adopted sister Diana Berry, and their friends experience a series of adventures, mishaps and trials as they grow up in the community of Equestria. Boy, is TD gonna get a laugh out of this! And maybe some tears... [Based in the "TD's Adventures..." universe]
1. Introduction

Some of you know who I am already, but a story needs an intro I guess. So here goes...

My name is Zachary Chaotix Sparkle, but most people just call me Zach. I am the son of Princess Twilight Sparkle and the human known as The Terror of Dimensions, or TD for short. If you haven't read my dad's collection of stories yet, then I have much to tell you about my parent's pairing.

When my father first arrived in Equestria, it was as a villain who intended to destroy the world. However, through some trials and error, my father was defeated by my mom and her friends, in more ways than one. For while he surpassed them in power, my mother managed to conquer his heart, and therefore himself as a whole. She saw the good in him and offered him a way back to the light. He accepted, but it wasn't until the day when he almost killed her unintentionally that he was truly defeated. He stopped being the villain, his personalities united, and he found love in the same mare that changed his heart. Some time later, they married and had a little foal. That foal was me.

I am an embodiment of the power of Friendship and Chaos, the magic of my parents. I'm also a hybrid creature technically; half-human, half-Equestrian, though I look nothing like a human outwardly. The only real indication is through a DNA test. But, I'm getting off topic.

This story, and the chapters in it, reveal my own adventures here in Equestria along with my friends and family. Needless to say...

It's not gonna be normal for us.


	2. Flurry Heart's Visit

**Well, when you make a promise, you intend to keep it. Right? Well, I do. I promised someone (can't remember who at the moment) that I'd make a spin-off with Zach and the other children from "TD's Adventures..." So here ya go!**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

A ten year old pegasus colt trotted through the streets of Ponyville in a cheerful manner. He was blue with green stripes, with a red mane and tail styled in a similar fashion used by Shining Armor. His wings were a bit larger than average pegasus wings at his age, with one wing blue and the other green. His Cutie Mark was a cauldron with a magic book beside it. But his most noticeable features were his eyes. They were purple in color, but instead of pony eyes they were draconic eyes. His eyes held a caring and gentle look in them, and they glowed in low lighting or in shadows.

His name was Zachary Chaotix Sparkle, the son of Princess Twilight Sparkle and the human known as TD. Zach had a smile on his face today as he headed towards his favorite place in the town: the Ponyville Orphanage. He was not an orphan himself obviously, but he liked to come over from time to time and have some cheerful conversation with the orphans there and even give them some nice things to enjoy if possible. The orphans and those who ran the place as well loved Zach. He was always good company and was a good friend to even the babies in the orphanage. Plus, his powers allowed him to help out around the place in multiple fashions. Zach was always willing to help out and didn't even ask for any payments. For him, seeing the orphans happy was good enough.

Zach entered the doors of the orphanage to see a familiar face at the front desk: an orange earth pony mare with a blonde mane and a cowgirl hat.

"Well, howdy there, Zachary!" Applejack greeted the young pegasus with a smile. Zach smiled back. Applejack and her family were of the few ponies besides his parents who ever called him by 'Zachary'. Most everypony else just called him Zach.

"Hi Aunt Applejack!" Zach replied back, giving the farm pony a hug. Afterwards, she tussled his mane a bit.

"So, what brings ya here, Sugarcube?" she asked him.

"I was actually headed towards the train station to meet cousin Flurry Heart," Zach explained, "She's going to be coming in from the Crystal Empire to visit for a few days. The orphanage happened to be on the same path to the station, so I decided to drop by and give the orphans a few gifts before heading out again."

"Well, that's mighty thoughtful of ya, Zachary," Applejack said with a smile. "I'll bet they'll be happy to see ya. Why don't ya follow me in? Ah think that they're in the middle of Story Time."

Zach followed Applejack through the hallways and into a large play room, where several younger ponies were gathered around an elderly pony whom Zachary recognized as Granny Smith, Applejack's grandmother. Zach looked around at the other colts and fillies as he waited patiently for Granny Smith to finish the story. The oldest foal in the room was probably around six years old. Zach didn't find that too surprising though; usually the foals were taken in by other families before they were any older than seven or eight years old. Applejack may have been the Element of Honesty, but she could also be persuasive if need be, and she knew how to attract the right families to the orphanage. Some of the foals noticed Zach sitting quietly in the back, but while excited they too waited on Granny to finish. Once she was, Applejack made a loud "Ahem" to get Granny's attention. Everypony turned and a chorus of voices cried out, "Zach!" or "Zachy!"

Zach smiled warmly as the foals started to crowd around him, despite Granny hollering, "Whoa! Slow down there, my little ponies! Give him room to breathe!"

"It's okay, Granny Smith," Zach replied. His wings glowed and a young filly of three with a white coat and a red and white striped mane floated up in front of him in a purple magical aura. For Zach could use all manners of magic, despite the absence of a horn.

"Zachy! Zachy!" the filly shouted excitedly, "My tooth fell out! See?" She smiled widely to show a small gaping hole in her smile.

"Great job, Peppermint!" Zach congratulated her, as he gave her a quick hug. He then set her down as the other ponies brought up their own conversations with him. Some just wanted to greet him, others had some stories to share. Zach soon lifted his wings in silence and they all fell silent, knowing that he had something to stay.

"It's good to see you all again," he told them, "but unfortunately I'm gonna have to cut this visit short. My cousin is coming in from the Crystal Empire and I need to get to the train station. So, to make up for the short visit, I got you guys some gifts."

His wings glowed again, and in a flash of light, several toys and other neat trinkets appeared in the room. Each gift had a label on it for the pony it belonged to. Because she was interested in teeth, Zach had a collection of dragon teeth for Peppermint, who immediately started gazing at them intently. A blue-gray colt received a stargazing telescope, which he stated he would use that evening if possible. Several other gifts were given out as well besides these, and everypony thanked Zach for the gifts. However, one of them was at first skeptical of his gift: a brand new scooter. Seeing him scrutinizing the scooter, Zach laughed.

"Don't worry! It's not something I just poofed up on the spot! Same goes for all the gifts. I bought and paid for all of them over the week."

Satisfied with this answer, the colt thanked Zach and joined the others in looking over their gifts. Finally, Applejack cut in by reminding Zach that the train would arrive soon. With a nod to Applejack, Zach turned back to the group.

"I got to go everypony!" Zach called. "Take care! And have fun with the gifts!"

"Goodbye!" everyone shouted, as Zach disappeared in a cloud of feathers that soon disappeared as well.

"It sure is nice to have him over," Granny Smith said to Applejack once he was gone.

"Ah agree," Applejack replied, looking back at the orphans, "Ever since he came around, they've always seemed to be a mite happier than before."

* * *

Zach found someone else waiting at the station when he got there. A blonde colored filly with a pink mane and tail similar to Fluttershy's sat on the platform staring off in the distance. Her Cutie Mark was a butterfly inside a large purple heart. She didn't seem to have noticed Zach's entrance, which told Zach exactly who it was. He stomped one of his front hooves on the platform a few times; not in anger or frustration, but as a means to catch her attention through the vibrations it sent. The filly noticed this and turned around towards him. Her eyes were blue in color and if one was close enough, they'd see small miniature hearts around her pupils. She was called Diana Berry, named by Zach's father after a character in a novel series he had seen as a kid. Diana smiled joyfully when she saw Zach and rushed over to him, tackling him with a hug.

"Hey!" Zach said, "How's my baby sister?"

"I'm good," Diana replied as they separated. She was actually deaf, hence the reason why Zach had gotten her attention with the stomping earlier. However, thanks to a spell Zach had cast on her when she was a baby, she could understand what ponies said to her as long as she was looking in their general direction. She had improved the spell lately to allow her to understand ponies close to her without looking at them, but that's as far as it ever got. But Zach didn't care about her disability, for he felt that it made her special. Because she couldn't hear anything, she was usually quiet and very observant, and she never complained about her inability to hear. No, Diana was content with her life and wasn't about to trade it for any other.

Just then, they heard a train whistle in the distance- or rather, Zach heard the train whistle and Diana felt the vibrations caused by the train in the distance. The train from the Crystal Empire rolled to a stop in front of the platform, and the doors opened. A few guards marched out of the train doors, followed by a filly of around eleven years old. She was a light pink color with a purple mane and tail that were curled at the ends with a blue-green stripe in each. A crown sat upon her head and her light blue eyes held a merry tone to them. Her Cutie Mark was a crystal heart with wings. At first glance, she seemed to be a unicorn, until her wings spread out and stretched for a bit before folding up again. Flurry Heart looked to her cousins and smiled.

"Hello again Zach!" she said kindly, then turned to Diana with playfulness in her voice, "Surely this isn't the sweet Diana Berry I've heard so much about?"

Diana giggled as Flurry gave her a big hug and kissed her forehead. She then turned to her guards, one of whom Zach figured was that Flash Sentry he had heard about from his mother.

"Thanks boys," Flurry told them, "You may leave now."

The guards nodded and walked back into the train. The doors closed behind them, and the train took off back towards the Crystal Empire. As soon as they were gone, Flurry Heart let out a loud sigh.

No offense to the guards," she said, "but it was getting boring."

"I hear ya," Zach nodded. Even if he and Diana both were technically royalty like Flurry Heart, they never did like the idea of having guards and the like. They didn't want to seem too important.

Flurry looked around and asked, "Where's Aunt Twilight and Uncle William?"

"Dad had to take care of something concerning Aunt Pinkie Pie. I think it was something about finding her original hive. Mom is at the Castle working on some spells with Aunt Starlight, so she couldn't make it. She was very excited to hear that you were coming though."

"Oh, okay!" Flurry seemed to understand. She didn't hold anything against Twilight, for she understood from personal experience that royal duties, as well as others, could easily get in the way of other things. Besides, Twilight was her favorite aunt by far, ever since she was still a baby.

"So, do you want to walk or should I teleport us there?" Zach asked.

"Teleport please," Flurry stated. "I've been walking around all day before I left."

"Fair enough," Zach replied. He signaled Diana to stand next to him, then his wings glowed and they disappeared in a flash of light.

* * *

"Flurry!"

"Aunt Twilight!"

Zach watched the happy reunion with a chuckle. It was pretty much the reaction he had expected. Starlight walked into the room and joined the group hug that was starting.

"It's been a few years since I last saw you," Twilight said happily to Flurry Heart.

"Yeah," Flurry agreed. "Have you gotten taller Aunt Twilight?"

"As a matter of fact, I have," Twilight replied with a chuckle. "William's been keeping track of that. Sorry he couldn't be here to greet you."

"Be careful what ya wish for!" a voice suddenly said from outside the room. Then, a burst of flames appeared in the room and cleared to reveal the human culprit himself.

"Uncle William!" Flurry rushed to the human as he got down on his knees to meet her level. She threw her hooves around him and he returned the hug.

"Look at you," TD commented, "All grown up! How's life at the Crystal Empire doing for you?"

"It's fun most days," Flurry answered, "but hard work."

Zach smiled at the happy moment, but then realized something.

"Wait, do we even have a room for her?"

TD looked to his son and smiled.

"Don't worry. I thought of that. Flurry, would you prefer a separate room or are you okay with sleeping with Diana?"

"I'm fine with sleeping with Diana," Flurry said. Back at home, she always had a separate room because she had no siblings. Sleeping in someone else's room would be a pleasant change of scenery in her eyes.

"Fair enough," TD stated. He snapped his fingers and said, "There! Now there should be enough room for you as well."

"Thanks! Come on, Diana. Lemme show you something I got from the Crystal Empire."

Flurry started up to her room, then turned to see that Diana hadn't noticed her calling.

"Oh right!" Flurry remembered, and stomped a hoof. Diana turned to her and Flurry repeated her previous sentence. Diana smiled and followed her upstairs. Zach watched with a smile.

Day one was going smoothly it seemed.

* * *

 **Start small and work your way up. Usually works!**

 **Review, favorite, and I'll try to get this snowball rolling some more in the meantime.**

 **Cya!**


	3. A Day of Fun

**I said I'd do this, so that's what I'm gonna do. Sorry if it took awhile to get back, but I've been caught up in both writer's block (due to school) and in my other stories, particularly my RWBY story.**

 **I originally wanted this to be a family picnic-themed chapter, until I realized that this chapter starts on the day after Pinkie Pie's hive is brought to Ponyville in my other story, which sadly means TD wouldn't really be available for the picnic. So I decided to try something else.**

 **Either way, I hope you enjoy this for what it is.**

* * *

Flurry woke up with a loud yawn the next morning. The bed she had been provided had been very comfortable, so comfortable that it almost seemed like her uncle had specifically had it created to suit her preferences. Considering what he could do with his Chaos magic, it wouldn't surprise her if that was truly the case. Flurry sat up and started preparing herself for the day along with Diana when she woke. Flurry had only heard about Diana from letters Zach had sent her since her adoption. Up until now, she had never seen Diana in the flesh; but now that she did, she absolutely adored the little filly as if she was Flurry's baby sister.

Flurry made a few finishing touches to her mane, then trotted downstairs into what she could only assume was the kitchen. Thanks to her uncle's magic, the Castle of Friendship was vastly different from how she last remembered it. Sure, the most TD had done was add more rooms and made the castle bigger on the inside than the outside, but it was still obvious that it had been changed around one way or another. Flurry sat down at the dining table with Diana following her example. Twilight was already there serving pancakes. Zach sat just across from the alicorn filly, his eyes looking around in an almost mischievous manner. This made Flurry giggle inwardly, for she was well acquainted with her cousin's occasional pranks. TD was nowhere to be seen, but Flurry's curiosity concerning his whereabouts didn't last long.

"William has some important business with Chuck and Pinkie today," Twilight explained, "Why don't you go see if your friends are available today after breakfast?"

The children all thought this was a good idea, although Diana did end up having to be told it a second time; the spell cast on her as a baby to counter her deafness only really worked if you were a certain distance from her or if she was looking at you. After breakfast, Flurry followed Zach and Diana into town as they headed towards the Everfree Forest. The town was just like Flurry remembered seeing it last, save for one additional detail: occasionally, she would notice a Changeling among the citizens, each without a disguise. It didn't scare her though, for she had been explained the situation beforehand and knew them to be members of her Aunt Pinkie Pie's old hive. The hive itself had been moved just outside Ponyville and was visible for all to see. Unlike Chrysalis's hive, which had looked intimidating before Thorax had taken control, Pinkie's hive actually looked pretty, possibly a decoration given by the former monarch long ago. Flurry didn't have much more time to recollect on these things however, because she soon found herself standing at the edge of Everfree. Diana was standing close to Zach, who had one of his wings draped across her back in a comforting way, as if to reassure her that he would protect her. Flurry was not scared like Diana, for as an alicorn her magic was far more potent than a unicorn's, and she had learned quite a number of successful spells to defend herself if need be.

"You ready?" Zach asked her.

"Let's go," she said with a nod. Together, they walked into the Everfree forest towards the residence of one of their friends.

* * *

The trek through Everfree was actually enjoyable and they didn't come into any danger. The creatures that resided in the forest always kept their distance whenever Zach was around, for they could sense TD's magic radiating off him and they didn't want to tangle with him. The shadows of the forest caused Zach's draconic eyes to glow, but unlike his father's eyes, his eyes glowed in a caring and comforting manner. Flurry honestly felt more at ease when his eyes lit up, for it reminded her who she was with.

At last, they came across their desired location: Celestia and Luna's old castle. But this time, it was drastically different from its original ruined state. This time, the castle was repaired, the grounds outside the castle were well-cared for, animals were gathered in the gardens, and a stone path led up to the front gates. Flurry may not have seen it before, but she and her cousins both knew exactly whose home it was.

The Castle of Discord, the Spirit of Chaos.

The three trotted up to the front where a large door was seen. Zach knocked on the door and it opened to reveal a yellow pegasus with a pink mane and tail.

"Oh, hello my little ponies. Come on in," Fluttershy greeted warmly, as if expecting them. This wasn't too surprising, for TD had developed a special magic link between the homes of his friends that allowed them to speak to each other in real-time. No doubt, Twilight had warned her of the children's approach.

"Thank you, aunt Fluttershy," Zach said as they trotted inside. The interiors of the castle really had only one word that could describe them: disorienting. Staircases that led to nowhere, furniture on the ceiling, and the fact that the rooms were bigger on the inside than the outside of the castle. Most ponies would be having a headache by now, but since Zach was her cousin, Flurry was used to seeing weird stuff. She looked to her aunt and asked politely, "Is Screwy home today?"

"Yes, she's in her room right now," Fluttershy replied. "Let me go get her."

Fluttershy flew up to a door that was on the ceiling and knocked on it.

"Screwball, you have visitors," Fluttershy called. The door suddenly moved along the ceiling and down to the floor. The door then opened up and a filly around Zach's age walked out. She was a purple earth pony, with a curled purple and white mane and tail. A propeller cap sat on her head, the propeller occasionally twirling around on its own. But the more attention-grabbing features happened to be her Cutie Mark and her eyes. Her Cutie Mark was a screw-bolt with a baseball next to it, hinting both at her talent in causing chaos as well as her name. Her eyes were spirals with no whites or pupils in them. She gave a smile when she saw the three ponies standing in front of her.

"Zach! Diana! And...Flurry? Wow! Good to see you guys!" Screwball greeted each of her friends joyfully. She had a child-like and cheerful demeanor about her, both in her voice and attitude.

"Hi Screwy," Flurry said, giving her friend a hug. Screwball beamed a smile. "Screwy" was the nickname her friends gave to her. Only her parents, other adults, and strangers (and the occasional foolish bully) ever called her by her real name.

"So, what are you guys doing here?" Screwball asked, her expression filled with curiosity.

"We wanted to see if you could play with us today," Zach explained.

"Sure! I'd love to!" Screwball agreed, "What did you have in mind?"

"Well, since Flurry's visiting for the week, why don't we ask her?" Zach replied. They all looked to Flurry, who gave a small smile.

"Well, how about we try..."

 **Some time later...**

"Wee!" Flurry cried out in delight as the four of them flew down a rapid river while sitting inside some kind of flotation device. Screwball had provided the boat-like structure, which was modeled after a carnival ride, while Zach had created the river, since they didn't want to use one too far away from home. Everyone laughed and screamed as they were drenched by the water crashing on top of them from time to time. Diana had originally been unscathed for the first three drenching zones, but she got absolutely soaked by the fourth one, much to the surprise and amusement of the little filly. After a few more minutes, the ride ended back at the start of the Everfree as they all stepped off and were dried by a large hairdryer. The ride then disappeared in a flash.

"That was great!" Screwball shouted, "Let's do it again!"

Everyone laughed, for they had enjoyed themselves too. Just then, a rustling noise was heard nearby and they all stopped and turned to look. As they did, a Timberwolf came out of the shrubbery and stared at them.

"Uh oh," Flurry muttered as she prepared herself for a fight. Zach and Screwball got ready too while Diana stepped closer to her big brother. But then the Timberwolf made a whine and flopped onto his back with a playful expression. As soon as he did, Zach, Diana and Screwball lowered their guard and rushed over to the beast.

"Plank!" they cried, as they piled on top of him and started nuzzling his belly. Plank made some happy growling noises in his throat and even barked a few times. Flurry took only a moment longer before she too lowered her guard.

"So that's Plank?" she asked, giving the Timberwolf a friendly smile. "Wow, you're a big boy aren't ya?" Plank's response was to give her a slobbery kiss on the cheek, but Flurry didn't mind. Instead, she giggled happily and gave him a big hug too. Finally, they stood to their feet and Zach introduced the Timberwolf to his cousin. Plank gave Flurry a happy nod, then barked again. Since Zach was the only one who could hear the telepathic conversation given off by Plank, Zach translated his little pup's thoughts.

"He says it's good to see you all."

Plank then gave them a curious look, which made them all giggle a bit.

"He's asking what we're doing today," Zach translated.

"Flurry's staying with us for the week, so we're having some fun with her today," Diana said, speaking for the first time that morning. She could understand most of what Plank said, for her Cutie Mark (and therefore talent) allowed her to understand what animals were saying through their actions. Plank gave a cute look, which everyone knew meant that he wanted to join in.

"Sure!" Screwball said, "We can always use another playmate."

Plank gave a happy bark and wagged his tail, earning the friendly laughs of his companions. Zack then asked, "What should we do now?"

Flurry gave Zach a smile. "How about that game Uncle Spike came up with?"

Zach smirked and looked to Screwball.

"What do you say, Screwy?"

Screwball's response was to have a rogue's outfit appear over her form and a mischievous grin came into her eyes.

"Let's do this!"

Without further ado, Zach spread his wings and they glowed. The landscape around them changed dramatically, signaling that they were now in the game. Plank had disappeared, but he soon appeared again over the horizon with an army of skeleton warriors at his back. The rest looked at their attire. Diana had gone with a Druid outfit, which was fitting for her nature; Flurry had decided to go with a wizard; Zach was a warrior with a large greatsword; and Screwball, as mentioned before, was a Rogue. Plank howled and a voice was heard from his direction for the game's purposes.

"Crush them, my undead warriors!" Plank shouted playfully, "Make them suffer!"

The skeletons charged forward as the little heroes pulled out their weapons and readied themselves for combat, big smiles on their faces as the game began...

* * *

 **I've always liked DnD and Roleplay games like that in general, so when I saw the episode where Spike and Big Mac have their "Guy's Night" with Discord, I was like, "Best idea ever!"**

 **What about you? If you could literally experience your favorite game, which game would you do?** **Lemme know through a PM if you'd like, and I'll talk to y'all later.**

 **Adios, amigos!**


	4. Bullies and Afterwards

**I know this one's been on hold for quite some time, and I apologize! This one is hard to do, bc I don't know how to continue it most of the time. But, I'm trying to fix that.**

 **I hope you enjoy the chapter anyways.**

* * *

The bell rang for recess at the local school in Ponyville. Foals of all ages rushed out the doors to play in the sun and enjoy the day while the hour or so lasted for them. Among the group were a few odd ponies out, so to speak. One was a blonde unicorn filly of five, and beside her were three other ponies, two of them roughly the same age as her own. One was a unicorn filly as well, another a earth pony colt, and a third was a female Changeling from birth. For not too long ago, a new Changeling hive had been introduced to the citizens of Ponyville, placed at a reasonably close location to the usually quiet town. They were a friendly hive of Changelings, and the three foals near the blonde unicorn were the children of the hive's monarchs.

"What do you think of the new schoolhouse?" the blonde unicorn, who happened to be Diana, asked her friends, gesturing to the schoolhouse. It had been extended upon recently to house the multiple students more comfortably, as the last one had been too small for the crowd that was studying there today.

"Cafeteria leaves something to be desired." Sterling said. "But that was a problem before the renovations."

"It's alright as far as schools go," Sweet Tooth shrugged.

"Mom thought that it was a nice addition," Diana replied. "And it was awful nice for Diamond Tiara to fund the expenses."

"I know, at the mere cost of only having six carat diamonds studding her personal yacht instead of eight carat ones," Sweet Tooth remarked, a tinge of sarcasm in her voice.

"At least she's better than she was when she was younger," Diana pointed out. "Otherwise, she wouldn't have dreamed of it.

Just then, a crowd of the foals started to gather together as one of them held up a basket ball.

"Who wants to play?" the colt with the ball asked.

"Ooo! Memememe!" an enthusiastic filly shouted.

"We'll all get a chance," another filly stated. The crowd parted a little to reveal that the one who had spoken was Screwball, who also seemed to be just as excited, but handling it more maturely.

"What's going on?" Diana asked her friends, as her deafness and her spell to counter it had both prevented her from getting the message.

"I dunno, something with a ball or something. Anyone know who I can talk to about getting a taco day in the lunch program?" Sterling asked.

"It's basketball!" another foal shouted at them. Then, "Oh, I forgot. That's not gonna help is it?"

"No, but thanks anyways," Diana answered, having just managed to look towards him in time to register the message. The foal who happened to be holding the basket ball gestured to the ponies to gather so they could pick teams. However, when Screwball and Diana saw who it was more clearly, they felt themselves cringe.

"Uh oh," Screwball muttered. "It's Moneymaker and his friends."

Diana stepped back a bit and tried to blend with the crowd. Moneymaker, an earth pony of ten, was the son of Filthy Rich, and he was not a pleasant pony to be around, nor were the others he hung out with. They were bullies, simple as that, and they especially liked to pick on Diana and her friends. Well, mostly her friends, as they were too scared to mess with Diana knowing who her brother was.

"Why don't they just ship him off to some prep school?" Sweet Tooth remarked in disgust.

The pony in question didn't seem to hear them as he picked out the teams. Eventually, he was down to Screwball, the Pie children and Diana.

"Hmm... let me see," he said with a smirk. "Who do I pick next?"

"Come on, Moneymaker!" a filly protested. "Why do you always pick them last?"

"Are you kidding?" he asked, as if it was stupid question. "Discord Jr. keeps turning the ball into an apple, Diana can't hear a word you say to her, Miss Four-eyes can't play without having some accident occur in regards to her vision, Sterling's too dim to understand the concept of the game, and Sweet Tooth keeps shifting forms midgame."

"Knock it off!" Diana shouted.

"What? I can't hear you! Maybe your deafness was contagious!" he scoffed, earning a laugh from his friends.

"Hey, nobody makes fun of them except me!" Sweet Tooth snarled.

"Says who, short stuff?" Moneymaker sneered, looking down at her. Not only was he about five years older than she was, but being a Changeling made Sweet Tooth naturally shorter than most ponies her age.

"Why don't you pick on someone your own size?" Screwball demanded, practically getting into his face while glaring.

"Where's the fun in that?" Moneymaker answered.

"You're a real jerk, ya know that right?" Screwball stated.

"You're no clean slate either, considering that your father is a villainous monster," he countered.

"Hey, that's not true!" the chaotic filly protested, clearly hurt by his words. "He's not like that anymore!"

"Yeah, like Nixon!" Sterling snarled.

"Nixon's been dead for years." Sweet Tooth reminded him.

"Come on, let's get out of here," Diana suggested, pulling Screwball away from the bully. For whatever reason, though she was older, Screwball tended to be the more sensitive of the group, probably considering that Fluttershy was her mother.

"Hey, catch this doofus!" a voice called rudely, as a ball was thrown at Sterling. Diana noticed this and with a glow from her horn she teleported into the ball's path and took the blow for Sterling. She wasn't too hurt, but it was still a nasty blow that had been dealt.

"What's your deal, man?" Sweet Tooth exclaimed in anger. Moneymaker and his friends just continued to laugh, while the other foals in the area simply stood to the side, too afraid to try anything. Screwball looked like she was gonna blow a fuse and knowing her, she would.

"Screwy, don't..." Diana weakly protested, but Screwball didn't seem to hear her.

"THAT'S IT!" she shouted and they could feel her powers building up. Thunder was heard and all of the bullies abruptly stopped laughing, but at the same time Screwball looked surprised.

"That... wasn't me," she stated.

"Then... that means..." Moneymaker couldn't finish his statement, as he seemed to be a bit scared of what it possibly was. Turning to look behind him, his suspicions were deemed correct when a blue and green striped colt with purple dragon eyes trotted over to him, an angered expression on his face.

"Back off, Moneymaker," Zach said calmly, though his friends and sister could see the anger in his eyes.

"Uh... S-sorry Zach," the bully stammered, then he and his friends both scrambled away from him. The thunder ceased and Zach let out a sigh as the anger faded in his eyes.

"I really despise that guy," they heard him mutter, then he trotted over to them. Now that the anger had left, his eyes had returned to their gentle and caring look.

"Are you guys okay?" he asked. "He didn't hurt you too bad, did he?"

"I've got a small bump on my head, but I'm fine big brother," Diana answered.

"The rest of us are just hurt emotionally," Screwball grumbled.

"Speak for yourself, I'm just annoyed," Sweet Tooth remarked. "Someone ought to really teach him a lesson."

"Like what dad did to the Celestia's Witnesses," Sterling nodded.

"Well, I would, but..." Zach began.

"You're a gentle soul," Screwball finished. "Look, I know you don't like fighting, but maybe for once Zachary, you should step up and do what has to be done."

"Or we hire someone to do it for us. Dad's told me stories about that type of stuff," Sweet Tooth said.

"They're called 'hitmen' and you only hire them to KILL people," Zach stated bluntly. "And as bad as Moneymaker is, killing him is the last thing on my mind."

"Mhm!" Diana agreed.

"Now hold on, hold on... there's no reason it should be the first thing on anyone's mind, but I mean, it shouldn't be the last thing either..." Sweet Tooth stated.

"Or just rough him up, toss him in a trunk and throw him off a bridge. Nobody gets hurt," Sterling shrugged.

Zach chuckled. "What, is this suddenly an area where we discuss how to get rid of a bully?"

"The Bully Nabbers!" Screwball joked. "We'll be the talk of the town!"

"I've got hook-ups that can get me a car battery and jumper cables. Dad showed me a movie where they used those on a bully once," Sweet Tooth mentioned.

Just then, the bell rang, signaling that recess had officially ended.

"Save the schemes for later friends," Zach chuckled. "We have to get back. And just so he doesn't try anything during class... Moneymaker's gonna find a new friend keeping an eye on him."

"Please tell me it's not the Annoying Orange," Screwball pleaded.

"Of course not," Zach replied. "It's the miniature version of that Stuffed-Animal tree from Mabel's Bubble."

"That's more like it!" Screwball exclaimed, giving him a highhoof. "Nice thinking, cuz!"

"I try," Zach shrugged.

* * *

"I seriously had hoped you were joking about the company," Zach muttered when he noticed the makeshift sign over the CMC's treehouse. As the three who had used it were all grown up (more or less), they no longer used the treehouse, which had given the younger foals the chance to use it for their own purposes. And currently, it looked as though Screwball was literally making it the headquarters for The Bully Nabbers.

"You know me cuz," Screwball stated as she finished adjusting the sign. "I never kid about these things."

"I liked the idea better when I thought she said nappers, mostly because I wanted a nap," Sterling remarked.

"I never said that," Screwball explained. "Unless you were referring to the slight typo the author almost made when he wrote that scene."

Screwball, I swear you and Pinkie both are too good at that for your own good...

"Pobody's nerfect!" Zach said cheerfully, doing a terrible mimicry of his aunt's voice.

"My mother doesn't get offended by a lot, but that pale imitation would probably be one of the few things she would be," Sweet Tooth said flatly.

Oh relax! It's harder to do her voice than you think. Especially after puberty...

"Find some crocodiles to play with," Zach snapped at me.

Oh, bite me. All of you.

"So, I believe we all know who's our primary suspect after today," Screwball said with a surprisingly convincing evil grin.

"Yeah, duh," Sweet Tooth said.

"So, what do you say we give him a piece of our minds?" Screwball remarked. "And to make things better on us, I know the prefect candidate to ask for help on that matter. Someone even Moneymaker's father is scared of."

"If that's all we're doing, why bother with the club?" Sterling asked.

"It's only for Moneymaker," Screwball explained. "We handle anything else that comes around. Like that snob of a pony in Canterlot who insulted my hair accessories last week."

"You had a bear trap in your mane, Screwy," Diana pointed out, breaking the short silent streak she had been pulling.

"A GOLDEN bear trap," the chaotic filly pointed out. "And it contrasted well with my silver watch chain."

"You mean the handcuffs you stole from my dad?" Zach asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I didn't steal it; I borrowed it," Screwball defended.

"Why does dad have a pair of handcuffs in the first place?" Diana asked.

"That... is a good question," Zach noted.

"I think dad knows the answer to that question, if it's anything like his answer when we asked him why he had handcuffs," Sweet Tooth said.

"Your dad has handcuffs?" a voice said from nearby. "Awesome!"

Zach looked up to see a cyan pegasus filly with a black mane and tail peering down at them from a cloud.

"Cyclone, why are you here?" he asked. "Shouldn't you be at home by now?"

"Well I would, but I'm currently looking for Tornado. Have you seen him?" she asked.

"Your twin is probably hanging out with that one Changeling at Aunt Pinkie's hive," Screwball stated. "What was her name again? Bellatrix?"

A name I TOTALLY didn't steal from DisneyFanatic2364's Changeling name for Trixie in her story Son-in-Law of Discord...

"Copycat," Zach muttered.

"Well, thanks for the help!" Cyclone said with a nod and with a twirling motion in midair, she flew off in the direction of the hive. Screwball chuckled.

"What she doesn't know is that this filly has been setting them up since they first met," she said. "Madam Screwball, the Matchmaker of Chaos. Creating beautiful couples since kindergarten."

"Because young love lasts," Sweet Tooth remarked with a flat tone.

"Hey, it's been working so far," Zach pointed out. "Or at least with anyone outside this group. Those inside it... that's another story." He glared at Screwball when he said that.

"It was one time Zachary. Hardly something to sneeze at," Screwball stated. "And she still smells of prune juice as punishment."

"Like grandma on mom's side," Sterling remarked.

"Really? That's something I should look in on," Screwball noted to herself. "But enough about the matchmaking and such. We have somepony to visit to handle the problem regarding Moneymaker and his father."

"We could let it lie; he'll get his just reward when he's older and homeless or has an STD or something," Sweet Tooth suggested.

"Ooo! Playing the long-con... I like it!" Screwball exclaimed with glee. "That'll do it!"

"In the meantime, who's up for a treat before we're called home?" Zach suggested.

"You mean before our parents call us home, not you cuz," Screwball pointed out. "Your parents give you more blind eyes because they know that unlike the rest of us, even myself included, that you'll be perfectly fine."

"Still, I'd rather do something with you guys than nothing at all," Zach noted.

"I heard treat and I tuned out everything else," Sterling stated.

"Exactly!" Diana remarked. "So, what do you say?"

"I say, 'Aye aye, skipper!'" Screwball exclaimed, bouncing out the door of the treehouse and bounding down the street in a manner similar to Pinkie Pie's. Zach chuckled.

"Sometimes I wonder if her love for treats alone makes her a distant relative of yours," he said to Sterling and Sweet Tooth as they followed after her.

"I think it's normally a universal thing," Sweet Tooth remarked.

"How so?" Zach inquired.

"Liking sweets? I mean, come on," She replied. "Pretty much everyone likes sweets."

"You'd be surprised," Zach muttered as they walked down the street. "You'd be surprised..."

* * *

 **I know... this is slow. But, I did say that these are a series of one-shots, so... sue me.**

 **Hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
